


Spartan Cliff

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Death, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Character Death, Gen, Sparta - Freeform, Time Travel, spartan cliff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing you heard before you died was someone screaming, "This is Sparta!" and the loud cheers in response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spartan Cliff

You weren't quite certain how you'd gotten to this point. One moment, you were happily enjoying your vacation in Greece. The next, everything had changed.

  
  
The tourists around you had vanished, and in their place, were the intimidating citizens of ancient Sparta.  
  


Upon catching sight of you, they'd turned, calling out insults and threats. Weakling. I'll break your neck. Runt. Worthless. Failure. Embarassment. Disgrace. Feeble.  
  


The words hurled down on you like a torrent of rain. The words all stopped, however, when one of the men, burly and scarred, called out, "Enough!"  
  


You breathed a sigh of relief. Your emotions were short0lived, however, when he yelled at the crowd, "The weakling shall not be suffered to live!"  
  


He drew his sword, followed by the rest of the villagers doing the same.  
  


You held your hands up in protest. "Now wait a minute, I don't get what's going on!"  
  


"Of course you wouldn't, you feeble-minded idiot." one of the women snickered at you.   
  


You'd previously considered yourself in fairly good shape, but now, you no longer felt that way. Most of the women were more muscular than you were, and the men could all easily snap your backbone like a twig.  
  


The villagers advanced towards you, and you took a step backwards.  
  


"Why don't we talk this over?"  
  


"The fool believes himself to be in Athens!"  
  


You took another step back, but the ground wasn't there to meet you. You fell backwards, finally landing with a loud crunch.  
  


You were in extreme pain, and you knew that you'd broken several bones on the way down. Around you, you could see bones and decomposing bodies, doubtlessly of others considered 'weak'. You knew then without a doubt that you had landed in the pit that the Spartans used to dispose of their failures, and that you were going to die.   
  


A painful cough wracked your body, leaving you spitting up blood, and you felt yourself growing weaker by the minute. Vaguely, you realized that this was the end.  
  


The last thing you heard before you died was someone screaming, "This is Sparta!" and the loud cheers in response.

 

Somehow or the other, you had gotten yourself transported into ancient Sparta, and you managed to get yourself killed in the process, like a complete and utter idiot.


End file.
